Random Requests
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: A compilation of shots of film scenes, songs, musicals, plays, ect. requested by YOU the reader. Feel free to leave a request (in Chapter 1 only - requests not allowed in 'story' chapters). Let's see what you people come up with!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the deal guys, there are so many things I want to write and so many things you want to see written, that I either can't write or can't get out fast enough to people who want to read them. So I decided to create a shots compilation of scenes from movies, plays, musicals, and other media in the style of Yugioh.**

**And guess what: I'm taking requests!**

**If you have an idea that you'd like to see me write – genuinely small projects would be easier and nice to get out to you – then please leave a request in a review or a Private message, and I'll pick those which inspire me most and write them as I interpret them.**

**.**

Now for the rules (sorry but there are rules):

**.**

**1) Guests MUST leave a name (username or nickname, or reference number) attached to your request/idea in a review. If there is no name other than Guest then I'll disregard it even if it's a good idea. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

2) Pairings can be requested too, but if it's a pairing I don't ship with then I may find it difficult to write. Don't be afraid to ask, but anyone who knows me knows my main preferences.

3) ONLY scenes can be requested - I'm not writing a long one shot of an entire movie.

4) I will NOT post a scene of a story that is currently ongoing. No spoilers, you must wait for a future update on ongoing ones.

5) Songs, Movies, other Anime, but NOT other fanfics - I won't steal from a fellow non-profit author, nor will I continue one that's discontinued or up for adoption.

**6) REQUESTS may only be posted in a review on THIS chapter, not in others unless attached to a REVIEW. Or I'll IGNORE it.**

7) Not a rule exactly, but if you could tell me where the scene/prompt if from so I can see it then that would be amazingly helpful.

So if you have an idea of scene you'd like to see me do, I get bored a lot, please either PM me or leave a review with a name and I'll see what comes of it.

* * *

Oh, and just so I'm obeying the fanfiction rule of posting a chapter, not a non-chapter, here's a pointless little drabble – feel free to ignore and go right to requesting or to other stories:

* * *

Yugi looked at his phone when it buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and held it to his ear, glad the shop was empty while he was watching it, talking on the phone in front of customers was bad manners. "Hello?"

"Hello Yugi, it's Ryou."

Yugi smiled. "Oh hi," he greeted cheerfully.

Ryou let out a nervous laugh "Yeah … listen Yugi I, thought I'd better give you the heads up about this. Amme found an entire basement filled with costumes, makeup and props – you name it, and she's determined to use it all."

Yugi blinked slowly "Really? Why is that a bad thing? Sounds fun."

Ryou sighed "Well she's also posting a requests chapter to her readers, they say what they want her to write from other media, and then she gets us – the characters – to act it out as she writes it. Since your shipping with Yami or Atem or both is popular I thought you should know since you may end up here more than anyone else," he explained over some excited chatter in the background. Yugi heard the familiar sound of boxes being moved, he did it so often in the shop he recognised the sound of stacking and sorting even over a phone.

The amethyst eyed teen hummed to himself as he thought this over "Okay … I still don't see how this is a warning," he admitted.

Ryou made a groaning noise "If you could see half this stuff you would be. Think about it, she can now dress us up as _anything_."

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck when he realised he could be acting out Disney scenes that he had heard were popular with the fandom, like Cinderella or The Beauty and the Beast, or even something horrific where he would, no doubt, be the screaming, whimpering victim. He groaned at last.

Ryou sighed "Glad you finally realise what this means- oh god! A bunny outfit! No- don't let Bakura see- too late … ugh, I've got to go Yugi, tell the others for me, I've got to get Bakura away from the costumes rack or I might be role playing even in my spare time."

"Bye!" Yugi gasped just as the phone went dead.

He put it away with a small smile, he hoped Ryou could handle it. His eccentric cousin would be causing trouble and fun at the same time … hopefully he could beg her for the less weak roles. The entire gang may end up having a good time after all, but there was always the nervousness of what the readers would demand. Yugi hoped it wouldn't be anything personal – god he hoped that it wouldn't be filmed!

Yugi gulped at the uncertain future he had and the countless outfits that he may be forced into. He picked up the phone and began to send texts to the others. This would prove to be an interesting experience.

* * *

**Like I said, a pointless drabble really, but it makes sure I'm not going to get reported. Now request away! I can't wait to consider your ideas.**

**Inspire me people!**


	2. Fixer-Upper YxY

**dragonwolf416 - "Can you do Fixer-upper with Yami and Yugi?"**

**Well indeed I can!**

* * *

**Hey Everyone, first request filled in: I chose this one because I would be a nice, fun, and relatively easy request to forfill. Most, if not all, people like Frozen so I'm sure many of you would be happy to see this even if it's not your request.**

**I must say the responses have been interesting and exciting, I'll get around to others soon, they look too tempting to stay away from for long. So let us read on and please keep in mind the rules of Random Requests.**

**Yugi: Oh god! Already singing and it's only chapter 2!**

**Amme: Chapter one, the first was a prologue. Now into your outfits! I need you ready for the readers in two sentences!**

**Yugi: Alright.**

**Yami: Do I have to wear all this fur?**

**Amme: Yes you do. And ACTION!**

* * *

Yugi pulled his magenta cape tighter around him as they moved on, past mounds of snow and stony cliffs. There was a rough path that they seemed to be travelling through, it looked like a deer path or something since it wasn't man made, nor was it entirely overgrown. The mountain was getting distant behind them, but they weren't quite in the pine forests of the lower hills yet. Oddly there wasn't much snow in this area – something was keeping it warm or free of snow, it was all rocks so the snow should have loved landing here, and yet it was clear.

The two humans, and one snowman, who were walking let their thoughts wander while they approached the location of Yami's friends, AKA 'the love experts'.

Yugi worried his bottom lip. _I left Heba back in that ice palace, will he be okay?_ Heba had looked so scared just before they were thrown out, and the way the palace was cracking up … Yugi hoped he'd be safe, that place looked dangerous. He knew it was unlikely Heba would be hurt by his own ice, but still … he was all alone.

It was so frustrating, why did Heba think he had to be alone? Didn't he get tired of it? Not only that, Yugi's face fell, he didn't even want to try to make things better, did he like being locked away? Maybe that's why he was constantly slamming doors in Yugi's face, and now shooting ice at him, and setting snowmen on him too!

He thought he was close to convincing him when all that ice exploded and chilled him to the bone, and then Yami appeared, Heba seemed to have lost his patience by that point, then they were thrown out!

Yugi huffed to himself, those steps hurt! _When Heba gets back to Domino, I don't care if he's King, I'm pushing him down the grand staircase! See how he likes it._ Yugi felt a sort of satisfaction at the thought of Heba's behind hurting as much as his did. Revenge would be his!

Heba's wellbeing was his revenge were his first worries, the second was the fact that he _still_ hadn't found a way to end the unnatural winter. Asking, or convincing, Heba to give it a try had turned into a waste of time. It had been three days since he had left the town, everyone must be so worried for him. But he couldn't go back without an answer, they were relying on him. _Yeah, no pressure 'me'._ The people in Domino must be terrified and confused and cold.

And speaking of cold!

Yugi shuddered and pushed his gloves into his armpits and pulled his cape tighter around him. Why was it getting colder? They were moving away from the mountain weren't they? And there wasn't any snow …

Yami glanced at Yugi, his eyes at once turning to the white strands of hair that kept appearing in his bangs. When he had first seen him as a child, the single lock of white to the right of his forehead was clearly defined under the Northern lights and the moon, just as it had been when he had met him two days ago when they first started this mountain hike. But now, after the young King had struck him, almost half his bangs and one or two ebony strands of hair were starting to turn white.

Yami wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but knew from the last time he had seen it that it wasn't good – the royal parents looked closed to panicked and his friends had been cautious around him too, as if he were cursed.

Olaf, the comically cute, abominable snowman, gasped out dramatically, drawing everyone's eyes. "Look! Look! The sky's awake," he pointed while he shipped along the path with his stout feet, seemingly unconcerned by what was happening – not that he could know any better.

Yami shook his head. The two day old snowman was an interesting combination of wise, ignorant, stupid, smart, fun and serious. It was almost like an adult's mind had been crammed back into a three-year-old's way of thinking.

He turned to Yugi to comment on his thoughts, but saw how badly the Prince was shivering.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Immediately afterwards he bonked himself on the head; of course he was, why else would he be shivering?

Yugi didn't seem to notice the stupidity of Yami's question. He smiled slightly "A little." His smile twisted into a grimace as he shrunk in on himself to try and warm up, clearly the cold was worse than he was letting on.

Yami's arms awkwardly hovered over Yugi's shoulders for a second, their intent to pull him close and share body heat, it was the survival instinct, but then he remembered; he was engaged! Holding him close would be awkward, and for some reason he knew that the excuse of survival instinct wouldn't stay true for long.

He drew away and scanned the surroundings for the steam vents he knew were around here somewhere …

Around a corner of rocks he spotted one. "Wait, come over here," he said, leading the way.

Yugi followed with a curious expression all the way to the steam. Yami took his wrist and held it out over the condensation and Yugi at once sighed with the delightful warmth thawing his fingers.

"Ah …" he shivered again as he warmed up, he leaned over the steam as much as he dared and smiled "What's steam doing here?" he asked curiously, turning to his guide.

Yami beckoned him onwards, he had seen other steam vents ahead, if they walked through them then Yugi would stay warm and they wouldn't lose time. "There's lava deep under the surface, and an underground river appeared when the snow off the mountains went into an old mine shaft and flooded it. Now the steam escapes the vents, it's warm here in the middle of winter and my friends live here for that reason," he explained, Yugi saw his smile when he spoke about his friends, he loved them a lot.

Yami spotted Yugi's gaze, he looked curious and cute … he quickly turned away, _he's engaged, he's engaged!_

He cleared his throat awkwardly as they resumed walking. "So … about my friends, well I say friends but … they're more like family," he admitted, earning another interested look from Yugi. Yami pulled at his fur coat unconsciously to express his nervousness, his family would be pretty … _enthusiastic_ over the fact he'd brought a friend home.

"Anyway, when I was a kid I was just tagging along after the other miners until these guys took me in."

Yugi reached out to drift his gloved hand through more steam "They did?" he probed, looking at Yami with wide eyes. He was an orphan? That was sad, he knew what that felt like. But to take in a child just like that, his family must be really kind and generous, smart too if they raised someone like Yami. He was kind and smart, and handsome …

Yugi was thankful Yami started talking again – where were his thoughts going at a time like this?

Yami nodded with a fond smile "Yeah." He then looked nervous "I don't want you to be scared of them they can be a little inappropriate and …" he sagged a little as if their antics were weighing him down "Loud. Very loud. Oh, they're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, though they do like being given tasks to do. And playful, really, really playful, you'll see when you-" he cut himself off with a palm over his face "It's not bad- they mean well, it's just-"

Yugi laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, with every word he used to describe them they sounded even more likable. "Yami," he interrupted kindly. Yami looked at him apprehensively "They sound wonderful," he confessed with an extra excited spring in his step to prove it.

Yami breathed a sigh of relief "Okay, just through this cave and out the other side," he said, turning into a cave that Yugi had completely missed until he saw Yami disappear into its mouth.

Yugi blinked "Wow … they sure like their privacy," he commented as he stepped down "This way Olaf!" he called, the snowman having wandered down another ten meters.

Olaf jumped and quickly waddled back to the two humans "Oh wow! I didn't even see this!" he gasped, looking around at the cave before following Yami.

Yami snorted "That's the idea, nice and safe from most humans."

Yugi picked up the unusual word "Humans?" he echoed.

Yami didn't answer as they'd already reached the other end of the tunnel and were now standing in the middle of a bowl in the rock of the mountain, filled with statues and rocks and a few trees and one river flowing over the cliff one way and out a carved exit the other. There weren't any houses tucked away, nor were there any other caves in which to raise a family, not even a tent or outside living space. It was an abandoned wilderness with a single flat area in the very centre. The moonlight lit up hidden crystals in the rocks of the walls, and made the waterfall silvery, and the moss luminous. It was a hidden sanctuary.

Yami jumped down the steps with an aura of excitement "Meet my family," he said with a wave to the statues standing in dotted places around the forgotten fairy-cove.

Yami didn't wait for the reactions of his guests and moved on at once "Hi guys!" he yelled, moving into their midst while Yugi hesitated by the tunnel.

Yugi blinked a few times "They're … rock …" _rock people? I guess a kid would make a family out of anything, even these._

Olaf inched over and pulled on Yugi's cape to whisper "He's _crazy_."

Yugi giggled slightly at Olaf's less than subtle whisper. "I guess …" _I never would have thought. He seemed so solid._ Yugi watched as Yami picked up a statue that had fallen over with great care, all the while talking to them. Yugi realised dimly that the statues weren't just of people, in fact they weren't people at all. Duel monsters, an old game from a distant land that his Kingdom had adopted and now played as a national game.

Olaf nudged Yugi again when Yami's back was turned "I'll distract him while you run," he whispered and then loudly moved to a statue of a Kuribou "Hi Yami's family! It's nice to meet you. _Because I love you, Yugi, I insist you run._" he hissed before turning back to the stone "I understand you're love experts,_ why aren't you running?_" he demanded when Yugi stayed in the same spot.

Yugi smiled at Olaf and then called out to Yami "Yami, I think I'm going to go," he admitted.

Yami looked up to him in alarm "No wait, damnit I forgot again- Yugioh!" he shouted.

Suddenly, as the word was shouted, the statues began to shake. Yugi gasped and backed into the tunnel worriedly, "Yami? What's happening?" he called.

Olaf poked the Kuribou statue repeatedly, before coping the statue's shaking pattern, probably thinking it was a fun game.

Yami on the other hand moved to stand before a statue of an unnaturally tall woman. With a sound between a rock breaking in two and a crystal being struck like an instrument, the statues moved!

They shook off the cracked layer of stone they were covered in, and revealed their coloured, flesh and bone appearance from underneath. The not-statues all looked around and stretched as if they were just waking up.

The tall female had blue skin and long blond hair that looked like it had moss growing in it as it was a shade of blond that tinged green, she wore a white crown and had long green robes. She stretched delicately for her gigantic size, and hummed as she woke up fully.

She looked down as Yami reached up to her and gasped overjoyed. "Yami's home!" she called.

The duel monsters all looked in their direction and began to let out their own noises of happiness, monsters roared and stomped over, those who could speak called out to him, and others just cheered with shrieks of joy as they crowded over. "You're finally home!"

"When'd you get back?"

"Don't tell me you forgot the word again, sonny!"

Olaf joined the celebration naively "Yami's home!" he laughed and clapped his twiggy arms.

Yugi watched, fascinated as the tall woman, whom he finally recognised as Mystical Elf, knelt down and pulled Yami into a gentle hug. Yami returned it, but was still pulled off the ground by her impressive height, even when she was kneeling she towered over him.

A Harpy leaned over and pulled him upright, also bending down to face him "Aw, let me look at you!" she commanded, turning him this way and that with her feathered arms, a kind smile on her slanted face. "Still short, and still no lady on your arm, hun? Atta boy, you're too good for them anyway," she laughed.

Yami covered her talons with his hands and nodded "What can I say? I never stick around long enough to pick someone up," a few people chuckled. Several little dragons ran around his feet like domestic cats or dogs and Yami knelt to pick a few up and hug them "Hey little guys? Miss me?"

Dark Magician Girl flew over the heads of the others and latched onto his arms "Are you staying? The bath's ready. I cleaned your bed! It was my turn this time- aww look it's a talking snowman!" she cooed all in one breath.

Yami smiled at her with a slight cringe at her eccentric topic changing "Nice to see you too Girl-"

Dark Magician Girl pulled on his shirt "Take off your clothes, I'll wash them-"

Yami yelped rather undignified by the girl tugging on his furs "Ah! No, no, I'll keep my clothes on," he insisted, dropping the dragons and patting his outfit back into place. The girl just kept grinning and hanging onto his sleeve as if just waiting for the opportunity to try again. Yami shook his head at her and poked her nose playfully. The girl nuzzled into his shoulder and smiled widely.

Yami rolled his eyes and turned back to Mystical Elf, whom Yugi was quickly suspecting was the matriarch of this bundle of duel monsters. Yami reached out and took her hand warmly "It's great to see you all, but where's Chaos?" he asked.

A young monster jumped up to him "He's napping, but look! I grew a mushroom," a young stone like creature waved its head in Yami's face, showing a perfectly shaped fungus on its forehead.

Baby dragon jumped forwards next and squeaked "I found a fire crystal!" and spat it out at Yami's feet.

Yami picked it up and looked at it with a fascinated expression "Wow, not bad Baby Dragon," he scratched the creature's head and it grumbled like an oversized happy cat. Yami let the monster eat the crystal up again and it quickly coughed up a few flames with a hiccup. "Whoa!" Yami jumped "Just watch where you aim next time." He chuckled, patting it's head kindly.

Yugi felt a sappy smile reach his face when a small child-like monster with white-blue hair and white-blue clothes reached up to him, asking to be held. He thought it was a young boy, he couldn't tell from this distance, and cautiously began to step down the slope to join them. Yami picked him up and the child hugged him with a smile "You're getting big, Silent," Yami commented, hitching him up another few inches before a Red Eyes Black Dragon chick jumped up onto his shoulder and started licking his face.

The other monsters were all chatting loudly, and Yugi was so lost in the noise of family that he didn't watch where he was standing. He stood on a frozen puddle and quickly slipped over "Ah!" he yelped as he fell over. "Ow …"

All was silent in the cove and Yugi felt many eyes turn to face him.

He looked over and saw over two dozen curious faces peering at him.

Dark Magician Girl suddenly squealed "He's brought a boy!" she cheered, and was quickly followed by the others.

The Kuribous and a Waterpon or two at once crowded the fallen Prince and began to bounce around him, cooing in greeting.

Yugi smiled and stood up as smoothly as he could, internally he was wondering if he had hit his head when he had fallen – there were living Kurbious bouncing around him! Maybe he should see a doctor. Yugi rubbed his eyes and cautiously got to his feet when the little creatures remained. The moment he was on his feet the little creatures pushed him towards the family, and then he was dragged towards Yami by the longer limbed creatures.

Dark Magician smirked when he saw the young prince, he was clearly Yami's centre of affections, if his protective aura was anything to judge by. He decided to mess with them and gave Yugi a push off balance.

Yugi fell into Yami's chest, Silent and the chick had jumped out of the way in preparation, and the mountaineer steadied him. Yugi glanced around as the friendly monsters began to giggle and coo "What's going on?" he asked, slightly confused over their reactions.

Yami put a hand on his shoulder "I've learned to just flow with it," he admitted.

Magical Elf knelt and put her long hands on Yugi's shoulders "Let me see," she smiled kindly. Yugi stayed still, half out of awe and half in curiosity, as she looked him over. She ran a fingertip over his cheek "Bright eyes, soft skin-"

"Working nose!" shouted Baby dragon.

The Harpy loomed down "Strong teeth," she nodded.

Mystical Elf chuckled "Strong will, optimistic, light aura. Yes he'll do nicely for our Yami," she finished with a happy tilt of her head.

Yugi and Yami both froze in surprise. Yugi quickly raised his hands "Wait, wait, no-"

"That's not-" Yami trailed off with an awkward chuckle. "That's not why I brought him here."

"I'm not- We're not-" Yugi began but once again failed to finish as he tried to convince the happily beaming family around him that they had the wrong idea – and do it in a way that would not end up as an insult to Yami, who had been such a good and kind friend to him.

Harpy leaned down with a predatory grin as she watched them fluster. She clicked her teeth to get his attention "What's the issue, Hun? Why are you holding back from such a man?" she drawled. She smirked and lightly stepped around to lean over the human of the pack "_Is it the clumpy way he walks?_" she asked – all humans were so clumsy.

Yami raised an eyebrow at her "What?" he deadpanned, as Yugi began to blink like an owl in pure confusion.

"_Or the grumpy way he talks?_" Dark Magician caught on.

Yugi raised his hands "N-no that's-" he tried to protest.

"_Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped, weirdness of his feet?_" Baby Dragon squeaked, nipping at Yami's shoe, curved at the toe for grip in the snow.

"Hey!" Yami snapped and shook him off his foot.

Feral Imp jumped on Yami's shoulders and "_And though we know he washes well, he always ends up sort of smelly,_" he cackled and Yami knocked him off. Yugi stared in surprise.

Mystical Elf laughed "_But you'll never meet a fellow who's as sensitive and sweet!_" Dark Magician chimed in at the end, leaning over and making Yami's mouth stretch into a forced smile.

Yugi smiled awkwardly and reached out to free Yami's face from the painful stretching "That's nice-" he tried to break in, only to be cut off once again.

"_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper. So he's got a few flaws. Like his peculiar brain dear, his thing with the reindeer. That's a little outside of nature's laws,_" the family chanted with gleeful faces, apparently enjoying teasing their human member.

Yami groaned "I'm a horse whisperer, okay!" he complained, only to be brushed off.

"_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we're certain of; you can fix this fixer-upper up with a little bit of love!_" Dark Magician Girl pushed them together and Yami had to wrap both arms around Yugi to keep them both upright. They went pink at once and stiffly stood a few feet apart, not meeting each other's eyes.

Yami winced and groaned "Can we please just stop talking about this? We've got a real, actual problem here," he stressed, trying to move the topic on to the reason they were going through this humiliation in the first place.

Harpy snorted and crossed her dangerous looking arms with more than a little sass, smirking at Yami "_I'll say!_" Yami glared at her. Magical Elf absently tried to tidy Yami's hair while Harpy leaned over to Yugi "_So tell me, hun; is it the way that he runs scared?_" she asked, pulling a scary face which Yami just glared at.

Dark Magician quickly covered Yami's ears and hissed "_Or that he's socially impaired?_"

Yami shook him off just as Silent skipped over to Yugi and pulled on his sleeve, he chirped "_Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods?_" His face was adorably mischievous.

Yami at once went red and frantically waved protests with wide eyes. Yugi he looked vaguely traumatized as he muttered "I did not need to know that." The young magician just burst into giggles.

Dark Magician appeared and smiled charmingly "_Are you holding back your fondness due to his unmanly blondness?_" he asked, messing Yami's front locks, Yugi giggled when Yami pouted at the childish treatment, he looked cute, and he was starting to get used to his family's eccentricity and bold comments.

When Yami had finally dislodged the purple man, both Harpy and Dark Magician Girl latched onto one arm each and kissed his cheeks "_Or the way he covers up that he's the honest goods?_" Yami scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, glad they were mentioning at least a few good points. "_He's just a bit of a fixer-upper. He's got a couple of bugs._"

"No I don't!" Yami yelped, pushing the females away.

They were undeterred and both the Silent Magician and Dark Magician joined in "_His isolation is confirmation of his desperation for healing hugs,_" they all swallowed him in a tangle of arms in a warm group hug that Yami reluctantly returned, but with a smile.

"Aww …" Yugi let out involuntarily at the sweet sight.

"_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper. But we know what to do!_" Harpy and Dark Magician Girl put an arm each around Yugi while Silent and Dark Magician mirrored with Yami, they turned the boys to face each other and marched them closer "_The way to fix up this fixer-upper is to fix him up with you!_"

Harpy jumped into the air and grabbed Yugi's arms with her bird like feet and carried him a few feet to an area clear of duel monsters, and deposited him with the females of the 'clan' coming over to inspect him. Yugi yelled at first, but the feeling of flying drew a few delighted shrieks out of him as well.

Yami found himself similarly bundled up and brought before the remaining members of his family. He groaned and shrugged everyone off as he finally lost his patience "ENOUGH!" he roared, making even Red Eyes jump a foot away. Yami turned and suddenly thought that this would be a lot more intimidating if half of these guys were his height – _god being short isn't good in these situations._ Yami shoved Dark Magician in particular "He is engaged to someone else, okay?!" he spat out.

He was not going to acknowledge the slightly bitter disappointed tone that laced his voice. As long as they got the message …

The group of monsters looked at him in shock.

Yami sighed in relief, "Thank god," he muttered, only to open his eyes to his family in a huddle. He curiously inched closer.

Feral Imp growled "_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper._"

"_That's a minor thing,_" Dark Magician optimized, looking thoughtful.

Giea stamped his lance on the ground imperiously "_His quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement,_" he suggested, all the beings at once lighting up at the idea.

"_And by the way I don't see no ring!_" Silent piped up, jumping up onto Dark Magician's shoulders to be properly heard.

Yami gulped when they all turned back with plotting expressions. "_So he's a bit of a fixer-upper, his brain's a bit betwixt,_" Yami backed up into Guardna as his family advanced with a cape and 'arts-and-crafts made crown that looked more like a pile of firewood. "_Get the fiancé out of the way and the whole thing will be fixed!_"

Yami buried his face into his hands "Ugh!"

Meanwhile Yugi was being gently inspected by the females of the family, Harpy seemed to be preening his bangs with her claws, it was an oddly nice sensation, and Dark Magician Girl had been pinching his cheeks with small squeals and half formed sentences.

Harpy began to sing, her voice losing all its attitude and sounding unexpectedly pretty, like a bird's "_We're not sayin' you can change him, 'cause people don't really change,_" she admitted with a small nod of her head.

Mystical Elf sat before him and took his hands in hers, his hands barely matched her pinky in size. She smiled at him with her kind grey eyes "_We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange._"

Yugi listened to her intensely, she really was a love expert! She kindly tucked his hair behind his ear, having not trouble despite the size difference, and Yugi at once felt like a little kid being looked after by a Mother.

Mystical Elf sighed "_People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed. But throw a little love their way!_" she finished with a small flick of her hands, flowers flew from her fingertips and over the small gathering.

"_Throw a little love their way._" echoed the girls around him as they placed a rough, but mystical necklace of naturally glowing crystals over his head, and a small cape that looked like it was made of moss.

"_And you'll bring out their best,_" Mystical Elf gently turned Yugi towards Yami, just as Yami was being turned back to Yugi.

Yami froze when he caught sight of Yugi draped in glowing crystals and wrapped in a light green cape, he seemed to glow under the aurora's dancing lights. The crystals brought out his eyes and fixed when he made eye contact he lost all train of thought to stare like a moron. _He looks so … so … there isn't a word close enough._

"_True love brings out the best!_"

Yugi felt a smile rise to his lips at the clumsily crafted crown of sticks on Yami's head, but had to admit that the mountaineer looked very handsome in a cape, it gently flared in the slight cold wind, and the few red gems in his necklace made his eyes glow too. Yugi swallowed and suddenly felt very shy, he nervously twisted his hands and teasingly pointed at his head and mounted "Nice hat."

Yami knocked it off once he realized what Yugi was laughing about, Yugi just laughed some more.

"_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, that's what it's all about!_" The family declared, making the cove echo their voices back; their voices were very loud.

"_Mother!_"

"_Sister!_"

"_Brother!_" Mystical Elf, Dark Magician Girl and Silent Magician listed off in chipper tones.

"_We need each other to raise us up and round us out_," They joined hands in a circle around the two humans and where hands weren't available people held claws or wings or even feet! "_Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper, but when push comes to shove,_" both Dark Magicians pushed the shy and star-struck humans closer to each other, once again they had to hold each other to keep balance, but they didn't seem to want to separate this time, they smiled at each other instead.

Olaf jumped in between them, making everyone look down at him as he shuffled his body parts in a unique dance "_The only fixer-upper-fixer that can fix a fixer-upper is-_"

The family around them exploded into activity, dancing in circles around the now grinning pair until they stood behind them clasping their hands in anticipation. "_True! true! True, true, true! Love (True love) Love, love, love, love, love. Love! (True love!) True..._"

Dark Magician cleared his throat and waved his staff proudly "Do you, Yugi, take Yami to be your eternally wedded-"

Yugi looked at him in shock and held up his hands "Wait, what?!" he nearly squeaked- finally he had woken up from whatever stunned trance Yami's good looks had put him in. From what he had just heard it sounded quite the compromising situation …

Dark Magician beamed "You're getting married!"

Yugi blinked his wide eyes.

Yami winced. "I hate you guys," he muttered.

"_Love!_"

* * *

**Well there was fixer-upper, I hope it was good.**

**I tried to mix Yugioh and Frozen together, I hope that it was what you wanted dragonwolf416. It took longer than I wanted because I was away for a while, then I was unsure about the tone of this orequest, so I want and watched the movie Frozen just to try and get it right.**

******Yeah ... I cut Sven, sorry. I couldn't find anyone who'd fit his character. I thought Joey or perhaps Atem sicne they're close to Yami's character, but when I tried them out it just didn't work, so I cut it completely. But I kept Olaf since he's such a unique little guy, hope that you're happy with him running around in this. I couldn't think of someone who could fill in for Olaf either, he's too specail to be replaced like that ...**

**There was my first request completed. Please leave only reviews for this story, any requests must be submitted in a PM or in a review in Chapter one.**


	3. Divergent (Knife throwing) YxY

**firefly: "I don't know if you've ever watched Divergent or read the book, but could you do the knife-throwing scene? Yugi as Tris and Yami as Four - except since Tris and Four didn't get together at that point yet, and I really love reading puzzleshipping, maybe you could add a bit of extra writing where Yami apologizes or something (well, it doesn't have to be apologizing, just make their interaction longer XD). If you did this, it would really make my day :) You can even ignore that part about writing extra; I don't mind heh. Oh yeah! Since I like reading hurt!Yugi for some reason, you could make the knife-throwing more dangerous, like it doesn't just scrape by his ear... er, not sure how that would work... hm, never mind then! You're the author - if you even choose to do this idea, I'll probably be more happy than anything else so I won't complain at all with how you handle it. Anyway, I'm sure no matter how you write it, it will be an amazing read :)"**

**Okay firefly you got it!**

**I had to go and watch the movie just to get the tone right. I matched the characters as best I could within the scene, but outside of the scene they may not match up, but ah well.**

**I wouldn't say that this is Puzzleshipping exactly, more like pre-shipping. But there's chemistry there.**

**I hope that you like firefly.**

* * *

_Whiz- Thunk!_

Mai chuckled, tossing her high ponytail behind her shoulders with a toss of her head "Bulls-eye again, shortie," she chuckled as she admired Yugi's shot, way better than her own.

Yugi grinned "Thanks," and took his next projectile from his hand held pile, all identical silver knives with darkened handles for grip. He aimed at the glowing blue target surrounded by wood, in the shape of an average human outline and focused on the centre circle where the heart would lay. Tension ran out of him like a cascade of water flowing off his body, then it returned with all the deadly accuracy of a coiled spring.

_Whiz-_

The knife left his fingertips and-

_-Thunk!_

Hit the centre of the circle an inch away from the previous blade.

Mai crossed her arms and looked at him with a smirk "Get outta here," she laughed "How can you be so good at this but suck at aiming down a gun?" she asked.

Yugi smiled at her and coiled again "No recoil with a knife," he laughed. They wore long sleeved grey-black tops and the new recruits wore either shorts or trousers. Standard.

Mai rolled up her sleeves past her elbows and threw. Her knife met the wood where the human ear would be, just outside the target. She shook her head at her shot, then laughed at his answer "Recoil huh? Ain't that a bitch," she flipped the knife in her hand to get a feel for it and tried again, but got no closer than her last attempts.

Yugi grinned at her and lined himself up once again, but felt eyes on him and glanced over his shoulder.

He met the intimidating crimson of Yami's eyes.

Yugi wanted to glance away and blush, but that wasn't the Dauntless way. He held his stare instead.

Yami wore the traditional clothing of the Dauntless faction; black leather pants that were a second skin and crawling with pockets and buckles which held a variety of weapons, small explosives, gas pellets, even a needle and thread for injuries. His studded belt was the only other colour on him, silver. He wore a black short sleeved shirt that stopped halfway down his upper arm and showed a teasing glimpse of whatever his tattoo was. The small dark tips of the design showed against his dark skin just barely, Yugi's sharp eyes saw it on a second glance, he was still clueless about what it was. His hair was crimson at the tips, like a lions main in spikes, with the main mass black and a collection of blond bangs hanging just out of his eyes, some went up into his hair as if to grab that little more attention his presence wouldn't. He wore a choker that had a belt buckle on it and two metal wrist bracelets that swallowed his entire wrist to halfway up his arm. The limited armour was intimidating since it screamed; dangerous. He didn't need protection from bullets or knives, you'd never get close. His sharp face, angular jaw, nose and slightly slanted eyes made up the other reasons you should be intimidated. He was leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed. He was without a flaw, or scar, unspeakably handsome and he only needed to rest his gaze on you to make you hesitate with their intensity.

Yugi swallowed unconsciously but didn't break eye contact.

Yami's face slowly curved into a smirk of approval. Yugi's knees stopped feeling week and the heat under his skin vanished. Instead he felt a foot taller with pride.

Yami's eyes, just as sharp as the knives, cut away from his face and hardened upon another individual. The way his face subtly twisted in distaste made Yugi realise who it was even before he turned himself.

Marik prowled down the ranks of throwing recruits and critically looked them up and down as they threw. He had black cargo pants and a tank top that showed off both muscled arms and midriff. His hair was platinum blond, the only hair not tied up or down in some way – even Yugi had his hair slicked back into a messy ponytail.

Yugi turned back to his target when he paused by him and threw near perfectly, hitting just an inch from dead centre once again.

Marik nodded curtly and moved on.

Yugi swallowed the sigh of relief that followed.

Marik was sadistic in how he used fears against the recruits, he bullied the failing members out with his lust for pain, blood and fear. He tried not to remember how Mai had been hanging from the chasm metal bridge until her fingers where numb, he had pulled her up and was tempted to break rank even before he was allowed to save her. She had been so shaken, but had passed Marik's test; face your fears unwillingly, and Never Give Up.

The Dauntless way.

Yugi shook his head and angrily threw another knife, it hit the target between the eyes. Yugi smirked and imagined it impaling Marik's third eye tattoo instead of a neon blue target.

Mai glanced at it and chuckled "Bulls-eye," she muttered again, her eyes flicking to Marik's back – she got the message. They shared a silent laugh – Mai could have been Erudite instead of Candor, she just_ knew _sometimes. Yugi was glad she was his best friend.

Marik stopped by Seto who had missed all his targets. The Erudite was all in on theory, tactics and his physical height helped him in combat and most physical scenarios, but it seemed that aiming was beyond him. He couldn't coil quickly like Yugi could with his long arms.

Marik snorted "That was pathetic," he growled when the knife hit the floor and bounced at the feet of the target.

Seto turned to him with a glare. "It slipped."

Marik's eyes flared at the excuse and then simmered with the evil calculating glow that promised suffering. "Go get it." he ordered with a lick of his lips. Seto was going to pay for his backchat.

Yugi froze at the command and his eyes were suddenly too aware of all the knives being thrown awry. He would get hit. Not a statistical doubt in Yugi's mind, and apparently Seto's.

He looked at Marik defiantly "While there still throwing?" he deadpanned.

Marik's eyes narrowed "Are you afraid?" he demanded.

Seto glanced at the target range and said "Of getting hit by an airborne knife then being hospitalised and out of the ranking system. Yeah." He shot back, his eyes emotionless, but Yugi saw the slight tremor in his hand, and he heard the slight hesitation in his voice over the word 'hit'.

Yugi suddenly understood his schooled attitude; clearly someone had 'beat' him into it.

No wonder he wanted to be Dauntless – fearless, in control, dishing out the hits himself.

Marik's eyes narrowed. "Everybody stop!"

The clatter and thunks of impaling knives stopped in the following two seconds.

Yugi turned his worried eyes onto Seto, who knew he was in deep trouble, his posture ridged.

Marik looked at Seto's target, empty of knives, and then smirked "Stand in front of that target." His voice had a soft quality that put a pit in everyone's stomach. Another one of Marik's lessons, and they always had a victim, and they always began with that soft tone of voice; falsely reassuring.

Seto turned towards the target with stiff joints. He didn't hesitate, and that was admirable, but it was clear from the look in his eyes that he wanted to walk the other way. He marched over and stood with his back to the target, arms behind his back and his eyes fixed on the floor.

Marik tilted his head "Yami give me a hand?" he asked.

Everyone silently turned to the leader-out-of-position, everyone knew he could lead better than Marik, he just didn't. Yami's eyes were cold as he stepped forwards. Marik handed him some knives and moved to get a good view.

He spoke to Seto with a large grin "You're going to stand there while he throws those knives."

Mai hissed "Bastard."

Yugi glared too "Psychopath." No one had seen Yami throw a knife. No one knew how good he was, or if he was good at all! Seto was growing steadily paler, but held his head high and his eyes were fixed on the feet of those watching. He was like ice.

Marik crossed his arm "If I see you flinch … you're out."

Everyone with a rebellious streak seethed at the conditions of Marik's sick game; unfair! Mai's hands were fists inside her fingerless gloves. Yugi held his breath to contain his protests, Selflessness was inborn, but it wasn't the Dauntless way. Had to stick to Dauntless, had to leave Seto to face his worst fear all over again.

There was no way he wouldn't flinch …

Marik turned to the others and let his voice carry "One thing you will learn here is that orders are not optional," he instructed, tapping one knife against his cheek. He was enjoying this, the sick bastard! The way his eyes studied Seto's body showed that he was waiting for him to fail.

Yami moved into position, one knife dancing between his fingers in a complex spin. He lined up before Seto and his eyes roamed his body looking for a target – _he wouldn't hit him, would he?_ Yugi panicked! But then Yugi saw his face, how his jaw clenched, he was clearly as disapproving as the newbies. Seto wouldn't be hurt, but … he wouldn't make it.

Be Dauntless.

His grip tightened on the knife and his gaze didn't shift from Seto's ridged pose.

Be Dauntless.

Yugi let his passive face fall when he saw Seto's eyes close in defeat.

Be-

"Stop."

Yugi never knew his voice could shatter and shake a room without shouting or screaming.

Everyone turned to look at him, Yami's eyes cut to him and his glare intensified; _Shut up_, he was telling him. _Don't say another word._ Yugi saw the warning and ignored it.

Be Abnegation. Be Erudite. Be Dauntless.

Selfless – replace Seto. Intelligent – I have a better chance at taking what they dish out. Brave – my actions can do the talking.

Marik looked at him curiously, like a cat playing with a mouse. He seemed to enjoy this development.

Yugi kept his chin up and spoke without hesitation "Anyone can stand in front of a target, it doesn't prove anything," he declared, knowing he was challenging Marik and knowing that this would now be his lesson to endure.

Yami's eyes were still boring into the side of his head. _Why didn't you keep quiet!_

_I can't deny who I am._ Yugi realised. _Divergent; Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless. I can't stay to only one faction within myself, it would destroy me to cut those parts away._

Marik raised an eyebrow and caught the knife he was throwing up and down. "Then it should be easy for you to take his place."

Mai stiffened next to him and moved to yell at Marik, but Yugi caught her hand. "I know what I'm doing," he murmured as he approached the target Seto was still standing by. "Go," he encouraged.

Seto send him a bewildered look and half reluctantly and half eagerly moved away and re-joined the others.

Yugi rested his back again the target and breathed deeply. He looked up and met Yami's gaze and braced himself. This would come down to trust, luck and Yami's skill. Yami's eyes were full of silent accusations and calculations as he twisted the knife over and over in his hand.

Yugi refrained from tilting his head; what was he up to? What was he plotting?

Marik sauntered closer and smirked "Same rules apply." He informed, causing angry noises to hiss from the onlookers.

Yugi closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. _I'm ready._ Be Dauntless.

Yami was still for a moment. Then he was fluid motion. His arm, his whole body save for his front leg and fixed eyes, coiled and leaned back before snapping forwards like the gracefully deadly snap of predatory teeth.

In the silence the sound of the embedding knife sounded more like a crash than a thunk.

It hit five inches from Yugi's elbow. In the wood.

Yugi breathed again and ignored his racing heart, good; he didn't move.

He met Yami's eyes again and the man was watching him just as intensely, his jaw still clenched and his position ready to throw again. Yugi's eyes widened slightly at the look; it wasn't over!

Marik smirked "Oh come on Yami," he drawled "Closer."

Be Dauntless, Yugi's thought would have been a gasped prayer if said aloud.

Not a second later a knife embedded four inches from his left cheek, only just in the wood.

Yugi's eyes slid to it, he could see it shaking – Yami was a strong thrower, it could effortlessly be embedded up to the hilt if it hit his flesh – the power transferred from Yami's arm had yet to leave. Yugi didn't need to meet Yami's eyes to know that it wasn't over, Marik was getting a kick out of it, and probably hated that he wasn't flinching. It was a test designed to be lost, but he was passing, and it would only get harder now. He gulped secretly.

Marik shook his head "Turn and face me," he ordered Yugi. He moved and leaned against the target just to the right of Yugi and leaned against it, his eyes narrowing as Yugi continued to withhold his reflexive flinches. Now he was only a meter away he would see Yugi's reactions, Yugi wouldn't get away with even a blink!

Marik's voice rose "Yami. You can get closer than that."

Yugi breathed and turned sideways on to face Marik. He looked him in the eyes and prayed his determination would rule over his instinctive need to flinch or look at where Yami was aiming. Dauntless, Brave – this is stupid!

He heard the soft sound of Yami's chuckle. "You want me to give him a little trim?" he asked, his voice like a purr. Was he enjoying this too?

Marik smirked when Yugi felt a sweat break out on his forehead, he saw Yugi's fear. "Yeah, maybe just a little off the top. Don't look away shrimp."

_He's aiming for my head._ Yugi stared into his heartless lavender eyes and braced himself. Be Dauntless-

A flash of silver appeared just above his immediate vision.

Several blond hairs floated off the knife. The knife embedded just in front of his forehead and had sliced off some of his blond strands of hair from his bangs. That was close. Yugi was so scared by that he was paralysed. He licked his lips eventually and looked up at the blade not a centimetre from his forehead. _That could have been my temple._

Marik leaned back, looking bored.

Yugi turned to face Yami again-

_Clash!_

Yugi's eyes widened in shock.

He held his breath. He couldn't move. He couldn't even _see!_

There was a knife resting against the skin of his ear! So close to his head his human un-stillness had his temple brushing against it. He blinked and remained paralysed as his internal panic rushed over him … then drained off.

When he lunges worked again he gasped and slowly remembered how to move. His hand moved first, shakily reaching up to touch his ear, his fingers came away wet.

The top had been shallowly cut.

Yugi looked at the blood on his fingertips and was vaguely aware of his fellow newbies whispering about how close it had been. Yugi swallowed and looked up at Yami, feeling stupidly betrayed for no reason – he wasn't close to him, nor had he promised no harm, or given any hint that he could be trusted. But …

Yami wasn't even looking at him, he was watching Marik. Yugi pressed his lips together and became passive once more.

Marik's fingertip brushed over the cut.

Yugi winced and turned to glare at him.

Marik licked up the blood and smirked "Points for bravery Shrimp. But not as many as you just lost for opening your mouth," he informed aloofly.

Yugi nodded jerkily.

The sadist licked his finger one more time, as if he actually liked the taste, then put his hands in his pockets and spoke firmly "You watch yourself. We train soldiers, not rebels." Yugi nodded again and let the relief wash over him; it was over now. Marik turned and walked towards the doors "We're done for today. Get out." He ordered the rest, and they all willingly moved.

Yugi closed his eyes and huffed, exhaling all the stress and residue panic, he leaned against the target again as he legs became unresponsive. Only the stinging of his ear kept him from collapsing completely. He opened his eyes and saw Mai waiting for him by the exit, Seto too. He started to move towards them, and that brought him within a meter of Yami.

Yami was slotting all the knives into their roll up bags. He didn't even raise his head when Yugi walked by, but spoke to him nonetheless. "You alright?"

Yugi stood still and bit his tongue lightly, refusing to face the man he had just put his life and future in. "You cut me." He bit, he hadn't had time to prepare for that last one. It might have been the difference between succeeding in saving Seto and himself or being factionless!

And the irrational betrayal made his tone extra icy.

Yami was unmoved "I meant to."

Yugi was shocked, and hurt, out of his refusal to look at him. He hoped the hurt and betrayal wasn't readable. Yami put another knife away without a care. "You meant to?" Yugi demanded, his voice trembling without his permission as his emotions boiled over.

Yami met his gaze with unreadable, yet soft eyes. He held up a knife and tapped his cheek in the mimic of someone they both detested "Did you think he was going to let you off without a scratch?" he shot back.

Yugi glanced down and considered this briefly.

Marik wanted Yugi to lose. The only way Yugi's success would be allowed is if he was hurt in some way.

Yami sighed "I had hoped your new haircut, a painless permanent reminder, would be enough for him. But I saw the look in his eyes …" he let out a small growl and put the rest of the knives away. "You'd still be standing there if I hadn't hit you," he told Yugi with complete certainty.

Yugi believed him. But he was still upset "So I'm supposed to thank you?" he asked exasperated.

Yami shot him a small glare "You're supposed to be smart," he shot back. Yugi blinked and saw a small hesitation run through Yami's body. Curious, he swallowed his next biting remark and waited to see what Yami would say next. Yami looked directly at him and Yugi felt butterflies erupt in his stomach when he saw the soft expression in his crimson eyes.

"You're supposed to be smart," he repeated. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have."

Yugi glanced at the targets and felt his bleeding ear throb lightly. If Yami was that skilled and wanted Yugi hurt then he wouldn't have stopped at just a shallow cut to his ear. He's have a knife in his arm, leg, vital organ, and it would go in like butter with the precision of a thread through a needle's eyes. Almost elegant in skill.

Yugi looked back at Yami "You're right," he agreed. "But I'm not thanking you."

Yami smirked briefly and reached over to flick the extra short lock that now flopped on his forehead instead of flicking out of his eyes.

Yugi forgot about his cut bang. He reached up too and fiddled with it "That's got to look bad," he said through a half laugh, picking up a broken end of a knife and looking at his reflection. He pulled his hair out of his tie and saw how it fell; entirely out of line, right onto his forehead instead of off to the side like it used to. He huffed and studied himself. It wasn't _bad_ exactly, just different. He'd have to get used to it, not that he had a choice.

Yami picked up the knives in their bundles and plucked the broken end out of Yugi's grip. Yugi looked up as Yami smirked fully, showing a full set of white teeth "It gives you a story to tell," he pointed out.

Yugi shrugged, and shook himself mentally before holding his head high once again; _I faced Marik's wrath and survived._

Yami nodded approvingly. He moved away, but just before he left he threw over his shoulder "Keep it. I think it's cute."

Yugi blinked several times after Yami vanished through a side door.

_Cute!?_

* * *

**Yami/Four may have been a little Ooc at the end, but I couldn't resist.**

**IMPORTANT ****IMPORTANT ****IMPORTANT ****IMPORTANT ****IMPORTANT ****IMPORTANT ****IMPORTANT ****IMPORTANT ****IMPORTANT ****IMPORTANT**

**************************************No requests may be posted outside of CHAPTER ONE!**

**************************************Any and all posted outside of chapter one or a PM will be discounted!**


	4. Upside-down Spiderman Kiss YxY

**Found this on an old file in storage! I just touched it up a little and hey-presto! It's here for you to read.**

**Hope you like it Aqua Girl 007 - who requested a spiderman-upside-down-kiss, with puzzleshipping!**

**Why does that sound so much like a takeaway order?**

**Anyway, I did this extra quick because I already had this written from like a year ago, and just went over it a few times (which is really quick and easy to do) to edit out the mistakes and update it to my style. I'm not likely to write anymore for a bit, got my main stories to write, but please leave a comment!**

* * *

Yugi watched as Eye-of-Timaeus beat up five thugs, easily!

Those men had followed Yugi out from his work at the bar, after he had said goodbye to his childhood friend and neighbour Yami. His sweet friend had offered to take him out for a late night snack before they parted ways, Yugi refused as he had been working for a long time and just wanted his bed, now he wished he had taken him on that offer.

After about two streets he realised he was being followed. They looked shady, all in black and their faces covered in the rain. They were joined by a third guy who blocked an alleyway to the main road, and Yugi decided then that he should run. No matter how fast ran and changed direction they followed him. Soon Yugi had been cornered. A fourth appeared in front of him, and another jumped down a fire escape!

Yugi backed against the wall and surrendered his wallet at once, but it wasn't money they were after…

His coat was on the floor and his belt hung undone, but they hadn't gotten any further. Even without screaming someone had heard him.

The men were flung backwards by shadowy chains and a dark vigilante materialised from the shadows with his gold, glowing third eyes glowing threateningly.

If Eye-of-Timaeus hadn't appeared when he had, Yugi was sure he wouldn't have survived unscathed, or at all.

He shivered in the rain, watching as the short, yet powerful being fought those men and won.

Eye-of-Timaeus raised the final thug, he was unconscious and at least a foot taller than his saviour but he was lifted as if he was hollow. The darkly dressed saviour looked about ready to knock his head off, but his face turned to see Yugi watching. Yugi had been staring with wide eyes, despite all the violence he had felt safe, this man was defending him yet again; however the dark aura that had been growing as he fought on made him worry, he was going beyond knocking them out; he was purposely hurting them

Yugi felt a small trace of fear.

The vigilante hesitated … then threw the large, unconscious man to the other side of the road, before darting down a narrow alley.

Yugi gasped and followed "Wait…" he called.

He peered around the corner of the alley, but there wasn't a sign of Eye-of-Timaeus. Yugi looked around again, the place was deserted apart from the unconscious men on the ground, each bound and incapacitated, one stuffed deeply in a trash can. The alley was a dead end and the rain made it impossible to hear any retreating footsteps, not that he needed to walk anywhere.

Had he vanished already?

A voice chuckled behind him "You have a knack for getting in trouble."

Yugi gasped, turning around quickly, before the intended scream turned into a relieved laugh. He smiled at the man who was standing, upside down, on a fire escape floor grate.

He was dressed in a tight black outfit like a ninja's, but he wore a blue waist wrap like a ninja belt, and he had several gold pieces on his body. He had some sharp, wing styled clasps on his shoulders, there were golden upper arm bands used as armour, and wrist bracelets, and ankle bracelets, all tight to the skin like armour. There were shadows floating in the air around him, like a cape that only appeared when he was still, when he moved the shadows not touching him dissolved. Mysterious.

His face was covered in magical shadows. Like the ones that they had gone to study for physics, the history museum revealed how long people had known about then, but this man was the first in centuries to have rediscovered how to command them and manipulate them. They distorted the eyes that looked at him, they saw his face, but not any features; they saw a black face with a nose, mouth and ears, but nothing specific. You couldn't see his eyes, the shadows hid them, so the face appeared eyeless; the perfect poker face.

He had a golden Egyptian eye glowing on his forehead, promoting his name Eye-of-Timaeus after the mythical man who had created an army of shadows to defend Atlantis to his dead. Finally his hair was seemingly pined backwards and down by shadows, it looked shoulder length, but it had a lot of bounce so Yugi suspected it either had a lot of volume or was gravity defying. The shadows were going to great lengths to hide his identity and anything that could be used against him.

Yugi moved past his awe inspiring appearance and replied to his statement "You have a knack for saving my life," he returned, this being the second time he'd been directly saved by the mysterious hero. Yugi raised an eyebrow "I think I have a superhero stalker," he teased, remembering that this wasn't the first time he had been individually saved by this man.

Timaeus shrugged "I was in the neighbourhood," he said, playing it cool, his voice has a pleasant drawl to it.

Yugi smiled, feeling a little shy, and special since he had decided to stick around and speak to him. surely he had other things to do rather than this, and yet here he was. Yugi felt a blush appear on his cheeks when he realised that Timaeus actually wanted to talk to him!

Yugi gulped slightly and admitted something "You're amazing," he had been thinking it for so long.

Timaeus looked down, up really from his perspective, the gesture was sad. "Some people don't think so …" he confided softly, his voice was shadowy too, but in a good way. Yugi wasn't sure if it was a disguise or his true voice.

Yugi nodded slightly, the city's most popular newspaper was making Timaeus look like a villain, Yugi knew he wasn't; after being saved by him twice, being comforted so gently while in danger, he knew that this man was nothing short of a hero or guardian angel.

"But you are," he stressed, feeling a slight blush appear across his face. "Newspapers are full of bullshit, if they could just see you in action then they'd know how wrong they are." What was with him? Pouring his heart out to a stranger?

He could trust him, he knew that he could be trusted. This stranger was safe.

Timaeus's white teeth were shown in a smirking smile, startling against the black of his shadowy disguise "Nice to have a fan," he teased back roughly. Clearly he still held some doubts, but had accepted Yugi's comments.

Yugi smiled and didn't deny it "Do I get to say 'thank you' this time?"

Timaeus tilted his head curiously.

Yugi took a step closer, so close that it was almost intimate. He reached up and cupped each side of Timaeus's upside-down head, holding him still for his 'thank you'. The shadows that hid his skin didn't change it, it still felt like skin, he felt angular cheekbones and unblemished skin. _Amazing …_

Timaeus's muscles moved under his skin, Yugi got the impression his eyes were widening. "Wait …" he protested, but it sounded so half-hearted Yugi ignored it. After a second to judge his reaction he moved in.

Finally he captured the hero's lips with his own. His first kiss was given to his saviour …

Their lips just brushed at first, then they gained confidence and kissed each other properly.

Timaeus's hands reached for Yugi's face and he kissed back. Those same hands that had punched those men into submission were now gently caressing Yugi's cheeks, holding him steady while he took control and took Yugi's lips as they were offered.

Yugi moaned slightly, it was weird kissing him upside down, but special too. He wouldn't change a thing. This contact was comforting, sweet, and was making him breathless and his entire body shiver and electrify with hormones and emotions.

Timaeus broke away for a second to jump back upright, and, with his feet on the pavement, pulled Yugi back into their kiss.

Yugi's hands went into the man's hair and didn't mind as the man pressed his smaller frame into the backstreet wall. He was warm, the shadows against his skin tingled like static, even the chill of wind and rain wasn't enough to ruin the moment. Timaeus held him steady as he melted, both hands cradling his jaw to stop him escaping, as if he wanted to! The passion in him made Yugi's knees weak, but a hand around his waist and a back against the wall prevented any embarrassing collapses.

Their deep kiss slowly lessened to a few butterfly touches before Timaeus moved away. Yugi was reluctant to let him go, his heart was still racing, and it ached when his fingertips left his shoulders. They were both breathing faster than normal, both equally effected.

Timaeus was smiling widely. He nodded his head and whispered "You're welcome," and vanished, as he normally did after an appearance. He seemingly melted into the shadows around him.

Yugi panted, touched his lips and felt the urge to giggle like a fan girl. He smiled to himself, the rain made him cold, the wind was awful, he'd get ill later but … the content smile refused to leave his face. That was Amazing!

Yugi picked up his bag, and, in the rain, began to make his way home. His step was noticeably lighter and his thoughts in the clouds to such a degree that he took a wrong turn twice before getting back on track.

He shook his head to try and clear it once again, what would his Grandfather say if he turned up on his doorstep with a dizzy-dreamer for a head?

* * *

Eye-of-Timaeus smiled and jumped, or teleported, from rooftop to rooftop, determined to walk his little one home. He got into trouble too often to be healthy, just as he said previously. So he would keep an extra special eye on him while he was in costume. When Yugi was safely in his own home, the Kame Game Shop, Timaeus vanished again, to materialise next door.

The shadows fled from the man at his mental command and soon Yami, in his average, every day, ordinariness was left. His superhero identity placed away for another time.

He put a hand to his mouth and grinned again. He had just kissed his lifelong love! He felt a slight jealousy towards his alter ego for taking Yugi's admiration, but at least he had Yugi's first kiss. He smiled as he moved to watch Yugi get home, he looked out of his window into his neighbours.

_I'll treasure your first Yugi._ He thought with a content smile.

* * *

**I hope you like Aqua Girl 007.**

**NO REQUESTS WILL BE TAKEN UNLESS THEY ABIDE BY THE RULES. See chapter one for the rules.**


End file.
